


Nurse Kinumi

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Kunimi dresses up to get Kindaichi's attention
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 19





	Nurse Kinumi

Top Kindaichi

Bottom Kunimi

\---------------------------------

Kunimi never dressed up. But today he did. 

Kindaichi has been working a lot recently and Kunimi wanted to help him take his mind off things. So he decided to ask his old senpai for some ideas and in the end they came up with this. And by this I mean Kunimi sitting on top of his boyfriends lap while he wore a white nurse outfit, along with white fishnets, and some white thigh high red bottoms.

Kindaichi grabbed onto Kunimi's waist as the shorter male leaned down and kissed him.

They pulled away a few minutes later Kunimi's cheeks flushed red. Kindaichi smiled up at the shorter male before changing their position.

Kindaichi now on top of Kunimi. He kissed the smaller male before slowly sucking hickies down Kunimi's neck.

He then moved down and unbuttoned Kunimi's outfit. He stared down at the pale skin before leaning down and taking one the shorter male's nipple's into his mouth as he played with the other one sucking on the pink bud before circling his tongue around it while he pinched the other one.

Kunimi let out a low moan before kicking off his shoes and throwing them onto the floor. Kindaichi grinned and removed his mouth off the nipple with a pop before taking the other one into his mouth and repeating the process.

By the time he was done teasing Kunimi's nipples they were all swollen and red. He then made his way down Kunimi's frail body trailing hickies down along with him before slipping down Kunimi's fishnets and boxers and throwing them onto the floor.

Kindaichi spread open Kunimi's legs and kissed in between his milky thighs before biting down onto the creamy skin causing the smaller male to close his eyes and let out a soft whimper. 

Kindaichi bit down on Kunimi thighs once more before sucking large hickey's all over them.

"Kindaichi stop teasing me.~" Kunimi pleaded as he looked up at the older male.

"Sorry baby." Kindaichi laughed as he came back up and kissed Kunimi's cheek.

Kindaichi laughed and flipped Kunimi onto all fours. Kindaichi went under the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He opened up the bottle of lube with a pop before applying the cold sticky liquid onto his fingers.

Kunimi arched his back and let out a moan as he felt one of Kindaichi's lubed fingers slip inside of his warm hole.

Kindaichi soon slipped in another finger and thrusted into Kunimi's hole earning small moans from the smaller male as he arched his back up.

Kindaichi added in another finger a few seconds later and harshly thrusted into Kunimi's hole once more. Kunimi moaned even louder and rocked his hips back and forth as he felt Kindaichi's fingers brush against his prostate.

Kindaichi thrusted over Kunimi's prostate once more before slowly pulling his fingers out. Kunimi whined from the loss but soon shut up as he felt Kindaichi thrust inside him.

Kindaichi leaned down and kissed the smaller boy's neck as he thrusted inside of him before he slipped his hands under Kunimi's chest and played with the younger boy's nipple's.

Kunimi let out a loud moan and moved his hips to match with Kindaichi's thrusts.

Kindaichi pulled Kunimi's head in and kissed him as he thrusted inside him once more. Kunimi moaned and closed his eyes as Kindaichi slipped in his tongue and thrusted into him once more.

Kunimi gasped and arched his back as he felt Kindaichi harshly thrust onto his prostate. Kindaichi pulled away from the kiss with a grin and grabbed onto Kunimi's waist as he harshly thrusted inside of him hitting the younger male's prostate over and over again.

Kunimi burried his head into the pillows and moaned as he grabbed onto the covers.

Kindaichi thrusted into Kunimi's hole once more with a groan as he felt his thrusts become sloppier. Kunimi moaned a warning before cumming over the bed sheets. Kindaichi came soon after thrusting into Kunimi's hole harsly before cumming inside him.

Kindaichi's thrusts became sloppy soon after and slammed into Kunimi one more time before cumming.

After that Kunimi made his way into Kindaichi arms and laid his his head in the older male's chest soon falling asleep in his lovers arms.

Kindaichi quietly cleaned Kindaichi up before they went to bed.


End file.
